PickUp Lines
by The Marvel Encyclopedia
Summary: A Zevie story! When Stevie finds her boyfriend Justin kissing none other than Molly Garfunkel, she enlists the help of her best friend Zander to make Justin jealous, but with school balls and pickup lines, will their plan become reality? :) Warning: could get a bit mature further on in the story but not too much, I'll keep it clean.
1. Heartbreak

**A/N – Hi my little lovely readers,**

**This is going to be a multi chapter Zevie story and hopefully you will like it. If you have any cool pickup lines then please comment them below and I will make sure you get credit for them. Thanks.**

**Read on my little Zevians.**

Stevie's POV

I walked towards my locker, my brown combat boots placing heavy footsteps on the hallway flooring; I could feel my brain pound against the sides of my skull with every step and winced, _how was I going to survive band practise with this killer headache?_ With great difficulty, I should go home early. I whipped out my cell and went to the top of my text history to find 'Z' there, of course Zander was the last person I texted, he was my best friend and would stay that way forever, even though he wasn't the biggest fan of my boyfriend of three months Justin Cole. I clicked reply to the 'cya' he text me earlier after our conversation about whether bass or guitar was better and started my message.

**(Text messages: **_Zander, __**Stevie**_**)**

_**Hey Z, I have a really bad headache so going home early, won't be in band practise.**_

_k baby. I'll tell the guys 4 u. Get better soon._

**_Thanks. Don't call me 'baby' I'm not one of ur stupid fan girls._**

I laughed at his reply and noticed I was nearly at my locker, I turned the last corner where I was hoping to see Justin to cry off on our date tonight since his locker was opposite mine, he was there alright, locking lips with none other then my enemy, Molly Garfunkel. Why the hell was he kissing her? Normal Stevie would storm right up to them, yank them apart then give them a piece of her mind, but I wasn't normal Stevie, not today, not seeing my boyfriend practically eating that Barbie doll, the worst thing wasn't that he was kissing her, it was that he never kissed me like that. Justin was oblivious to me standing there but Molly opened her eyes to glare at me, her look said it all. I turned on my heels and ran out of school, not bothering to stop at my locker, I didn't want to give Molly the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

I ran and didn't stop until I got home, no one was home to care about me being home early, my mum died giving birth to my eight year old twin brothers and my dad was a lawyer, meaning he was always working and never home, leaving me to cook and clean for my brothers, my eldest brother, John, was away right now and had been away for a year now, he was away on his first mission with the army and we didn't know if he was dead or alive, kinda suckish. Leaving my twelve year old nerd of a brother Joshua and then the twins, Harry, the little rebel in the making who was ten minutes older than George, the sensitive and loveable one, all three of them thought of me as their mother since they barely knew theirs. I don't want sympathy so if your giving it, please don't, I wouldn't change a thing and its not like I'm depressed about it or anything.

I ran upstairs and lay on my bed looking up at the white ceiling and around at my walls. My room was a typical rectangle shape with a single bed in the middle of the smaller of the walls, opposite my walk in wardrobe, the walls are all teal coloured with mine and Zander's hand writing all over them in black sharpie from where we have just wrote messages to each other, song lyrics, random words and pictures, my room was pretty plain, no posters or pictures on the walls except the ones on my bedside table, one of me and Zander and one of Gravity 5 plus Grace, who was dating Nelson. Outside my window I could see the top of the trellis that went up the side of the house with a dead plant climbing up it, my dad had tried to pull the trellis down but I had told him not to, since that was the way Zander, Nelson and Kevin got into my house, they would never use the front door, instead they just climbed up the trellis like it was no big deal. Nelson and Kevin always threw stones at the window first so they knew I was in there and decent, but Zander just climbs up and lets himself in, that was just the way we were.

I spent the next couple of hours just looking at my ceiling, wondering why Justin would do this to me, I thought he actually liked me, I guess not, I felt useless, worthless and idiotic. I tried to take my mind off of Justin by looking at my clock, it was nearly time for the school bus to drop off the twins from their extra study session then Joshua would be walking home from science club too, this also meant that band practise would also be over within the next five minutes, thank God I missed it cause my head was only pounding around my skull more now.

I heard the door open and close and then my next door neighbour, also known as my auntie on my mums side, called out to me "Anyone Home?"

"I'm up here aunt Becky!" I called back and I heard her heals patter up the wooden stairs and she opened my bedroom door.

"What are you doing home so early? I came to look after your brothers well you were out with that band of yours."

"I wasn't feeling very well." I replied simply, we were never close and I wasn't prepared to tell her about Justin cheating on me.

"I'll go home then." She told me and with that she left, very helpful isn't she?

I went downstairs to put dinner on, putting my phone into my back pocket, I got halfway down the stairs when I got a text from Grace.

**(Text messages: **_Grace, __**Stevie**_**)**

_I'm sorry Stevie but Molly made me take this picture to text you but I know you saw it live, Molly text it to everyone in the school. Hope your okay. :)_

attached to the text was a picture of Justin and Molly eating each other.

**_Its k Grace, I no u hav 2 do wot Molly tells u. I'm fine :)_**I pressed send and fell down onto the step I was stood on, the tears came again. Not only had my boyfriend kissed a Perf but now everyone in the school knew about it.

I wiped away my tears when I heard the school bus stop at the bus stop outside our house and a bunch of screaming kids come off it, Harry was shouting the loudest but George just followed behind, talking quietly to his best friend. They came into the house, followed swiftly by Josh.

After dinner I went back up to my room and left the boys playing football in the back garden, usually I would join in but today I just wasn't in the mood. Minutes later I heard a male voice talking to my brothers. "Your sister home?" It asked.

"In her room." The boys replied, then I heard them continue there game.

Thirty seconds later, Zander's curly mob of hair appeared out of my window, followed by the rest of him as he swung his legs over my window sill and stood by the window. "I heard." He told me, stood there awkwardly as I sat on my bed cross-legged. "Actually, I saw." He then corrected, referring to the text from Molly.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"I brought ice cream, Kacey said it would help." He held up a brown bag, taking the tubs from it. "Its your favourite." He teased.

"Mint choc chip?" I asked, brightening up a bit.

"And I have banoffee milkshake." I laughed, Zander knew me so well. "Oh and that comedy film you wanted to see." I smiled sincerely at him and he made his way to sit next to me on my bed.

"Thanks." I said, taking the tub of ice cream and a milkshake.

"Anything for you Steves."

We sat there for a while, watching the movie in silence until Zander spoke again "You know, all you have to do is flirt with every guy you see and Justin will soon get jealous." It was a random comment but one that had obviously been playing at his mind, my best friend everybody.

"That's a good idea actually." I admitted to him "Except I don't know how to flirt."

"I can teach you." He said, winking as if to prove the point.

"Thanks."

This was going to be interesting.

**A/N - hope you liked it, please tell me what you think and please please please please please comment some pick up lines. did that sound too desperate? PLEASE! sorry if there was any mistakes!**


	2. Lesson

**A/N - Hi fellow Zevians. I hope you liked the first chapter. I am still excepting any pickup lines you know so please comment them in and I promise to give credit to whoever sends it. **

**On with the story...**

Stevie's POV

"That one was terrible, try another!" Zander told me as we sat on the couch in the band room during free period, it was the day after I saw Justin and Molly and I had been avoiding Justin all day. Kacey, Nelson and Kevin had all left, not wanting to witness my lesson on flirting with Zander, which wasn't going very well.

"Umm...Okay..." I stalled, not knowing any pickup lines off the top of my head "...I was so enchanted by your handsomeness that I walked into that wall over there, so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes..."

"Better, try again and don't use so many big words and smart talk." Zander instructed, I sighed and racked my brain for another.

"Are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got fine written all over you."

"Much better. Again!" I sighed again, this time making a little moaning noise.

"Okay...Are you a light switch? Cause you turn me on." I smiled, happy with that one, Zander just looked at me.

"These are good but I'm not swooning over you, try again."

"You're so hot, you made me forget my pickup line." I said, biting my lip, Zander inched closer to me and I bit down harder.

"Now I want your number." He told me, we laughed and I tried again.

"Life without you is like a broken pencil ... pointless." I said, my voice barely making a whisper, somehow I found myself staring into Zander's dark brown eyes and I could see my reflection. Then my eyes looked to his lips while his stayed perfectly locked to me, his lips were full and looked so soft, I had never felt this way around Zander before, I felt nervous and self conscious and ... girly. I continued to look at his lips while I said the next pickup line "Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist, right?" I raised my eyes to meet his again and he leant in towards me as I did the same until our lips reached, they were about a centimetre apart when we both snapped out of it, pulling away instantly.

"Wow." Zander said, sitting away from me.

"I know right."

"We almost kissed."

"That can never happen again!" I told him.

"Agreed."

Then thankfully Kacey came in to talk to us about the dance this Friday night.


	3. Personality

**A/N - Hello fellow Zevians... or are you Zaciers in disguise? :O**

**Replies to Reviews:**

** First of all, thank you to the people who reviewed.**

_**vamplove218:**_**Love your name btw, thanks for the pickup lines, i will be sure to use them somewhere. I'm not a genius but I will try to work them in so they sound good. I didn't mind them being weird, the weirder the better! Keep reading! x :)**

_**lulunatic14: **_**Thanks for your honesty, I appreciate it! I will try to do a better job from now on. :)**

**Please review guys, I love to know what you think and I am STILL excepting pickup lines, all are really appreciated! **

**Now on with the show...**

Zander's POV

Thank God Kacey showed up when she did, that almost kiss could have ruined us if it stopped being almost and just became a kiss. I have no idea what came over me, one minute I'm thinking its weird how Stevie doesn't know any good pick up lines, then I started to think how perfect her hair always looks, how beautiful her eyes are and how they put the stars to shame, how soft her lips look, how cute the groaning sound she makes is and how intriguing I find it when she bites her lip. What am I doing? I can't think this about my best friend! _Snap out of it!_

Gravity 5 plus Grace were all sat in the band room, Luckily Kacey had come and squeezed in between Stevie and I since it was still the free period used for our almost kiss. We had to fill in these stupid personality questionnaires for the dance... sorry, Masquerade ball on Friday night, we all had to make sure we were dressed in a way so no one knew who we were and then all got given a unique number, then depending on our answers to the personality test, we get given three numbers belonging to someone of the opposite sex that is compatible with us and have to dance with them, without knowing who they are.

I started to fill mine in.

Name:_Zander Robbins_

Gender: _Male_

Likes: _Music, playing my ukulele, chilling with friends, flirting with my fan girls_

Dislikes: _awkward silences, girls who don't think I'm cute, music haters_

Social group:_ Gravity 5 all the way!_

Crush:_I don't think I have one, It's a long story_

Enemy:_ Justin Cole, what guys goes around cheating on his girlfriend?! Stevie deserves better!_

Stevie's POV

Name:_ Stevie Baskara_

Gender: _Female_

Likes: _music, playing bass, having Zander teach me the uke, being with friends_

Dislikes: _liars and cheats, makeup and dresses, high heals, music haters, awkward moments_

Social group: _Gravity 5 or 'losers' I come under both_

Crush: _Still into Justin Cole but trying to kill that crush_

Enemy:_Barbie Garfunkel, bitch!_

Kacey's POV

Name: _Kacey Simon_

Gender: _Female, duh._

Likes: _singing, flirting, holding it down_

Dislikes: _the Perfs_

Social group: _Ex-Perf, currently Gravity 5 _

Crush: _Imma make this simple, any guy who is HOTT (the second T is for 'that boy is hot!')_

Enemy:_ Molly Garfunkel_

Nelson's POV

Name: _Nelson Baxter_

Gender: _Male_

Likes: _FURIOUS PIGEONS! Keyboard, music, hanging out with G5 and my Perf girlfriend. _

Dislikes: _I don't really dislike anything, I'm quite a nice person._

Social group: _A gamer belonging to Gravity 5_

Crush: _Grace King_

Enemy: _I don't really have one_

Kevin's POV

Name: _Kevin the king Reed_

Gender: _Male_

Likes: _drums, furious pigeons! Chillin'._

Dislikes: _those damn pigs!_

Social group: _Gravity 5's best gamer, sorry Nelson but it's true!_

Crush: _Kacey Simon, she's so pretty_

Enemy:_ Iverne_

Grace's POV **(Sorry for the POV switching)**

Name: _Grace King_

Gender: _Female_

Likes: _clothes, shoes, makeup, looking perf, oh and hanging out with Gravity 5 - but don't tell Molly_

Dislikes: _Not being able to date Nelson openly - it's a secret that only me and Gravity 5 know_

Social group: _The Perfs_

Crush: _Nelson_

Enemy: _Molly wants it to be Gravity 5 but I personally don't have one_

Molly's POV **(last POV change, I promise.)**

Name: _Like you don't already know my name. _

Gender: _Female_

Likes: _Being mean_

Dislikes: _Being nice_

Social group: _I'm Head Perf so why don't you take a guess_

Crush: _Zander Robbins but tell anyone and I'll destroy you_

Enemy: _Kacey Simon and Loserberry Baskara_

**Sorry it wasn't a very dramatic or interesting chapter, it was kinda just a filler chapter for ya.**


	4. Masquerade

**A/N - Hola dear readers.**

**Replies to Reviews: **

**_vamplove218:_**** still lovin' ur name! I have actually never heard of 'Cinderella story' so maybe my story is like it i'm not quite sure. Iverne is the lunch lady that turns all of the food to stew and cackles instead of laughs, her and Kevin are practically enemies, I hope that clears it up for you. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Now my little ducklings, read on!**

* * *

Stevie's POV

Friday came quick and luckily Justin had been home 'ill' since locking lips with Molly, I guess he just couldn't face me and my angry wrath. Soon the bell was ringing to signal the end of the day and I was waiting in the band room for the others. The masquerade ball was tonight at seven, not that I actually wanted to go, knowing my luck I would end up dancing with Andy Bartlett and two of his friends, I suppose I wouldn't know it was him though.

When Kacey, Zander, Kevin and Nelson finally arrived from Geography we went off straight away to our separate cars, Kacey was driving Kevin and Nelson home like usual and Zander was driving me home, since the almost kiss things had been exactly the same with Zander, he drove me to and from school every day, climbed straight into my bedroom window and we still hadn't learnt the meaning of personal space, it was like we had both forgotten that incident, although I never had, it was the last thing I thought about at night and the first thing on my mind in the morning, every time I see Zander I wonder what his lips would feel like on mine, _snap out of it Stevie, he's your best friend._ I couldn't let anything happen between us, not that he would even feel the same way.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Zander asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Not really. You?"

"A bit, I'm just curious as to who I'll get paired with." He replied, smirking.

"Of course you would, you'll probably get paired with some crazy fan girls who answered there questions with _'whatever Zander put.'_" I told him laughing, he joined in instantly and it felt just like the old times.

"At least I won't be dancing with Andy Bartlett." He remarked, I hit his arm but laughed anyway. We pulled up outside of my house and I got out "I guess I will see you tonight without even knowing who you are." Zander called as I started to walk down my drive.

"I'll be the one with Andy!" I called back, smiling at him.

* * *

Kacey's POV

I got to Stevie's at half six, giving me thirty minutes to work my magic on her. I had brought her dress since knowing Stevie she would turn up in something frumpy and tomboyish, it was a burgundy, floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline, it had a pleated bust and a natural empire waist with thin straps to hold it up, I was letting Stevie choose her own shoes since you wouldn't be able to see them under her dress, her mask was just plain black and she had somehow convinced me to let her wear a black fedora hat that _used _to be Zander's. I was making her lips a dark red colour and doing the rest of her makeup simple, she was going to be perfect.

As for me, my dress was also floor length and had a sweetheart neckline, there was a slit up the left side and the whole thing was sparkling silver, I was going to be brighter than the disco ball, my mask matched my dress and so did my stilettos, my hair was swept to the one side and my makeup was at a minimum. I was gunna rock this party!

I had took the guys shopping earlier in the week and they were all just wearing black tuxes with white shirts, then I left them to find their own tie and mask since I'm not aloud to know who's who at this ball, its not like it won't be easy to guess by style choice and hair, I bet I will know everyone there.

Once I had Stevie all dresses up and ready we headed out the door since I was giving her a ride, she ignored my many suggestions and left wearing her brown combat boots under her dress, it's a good job you can't see them.

When we got to the ball I was almost blinded by the lights, it looked amazing! Stevie and I were given a number each and underneath our number was three boys numbers. I was number '14' and under that I had the numbers '82' '76' and '104' come and get it boys! Stevie's number was '34' and she had boys '67' '145' and '104' meaning we had to dance with the same guy at some point tonight. We walked towards the dance floor and I was quickly greeted by number '82' and I had no idea who he was.

* * *

Stevie's POV

Boy number '67' was my first target, I really didn't want to be here so I thought that if I get the dances with the guys over and done with then I can go home early. Where was he? Suddenly there was a tap at my shoulder and a boy in a dark grey suit was behind me wearing number '67' He held out his hand and I took it cautiously, I didn't know who he was but I did recognise him from somewhere, he was well built with piercing blue eyes. A slow song started playing and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same around my waist, we were a comfortable distance apart.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" Was the first thing he asked me, halfway through the song.

"No." I replied simply "Have you got a girlfriend?" I wasn't interested but it would be awkward if I didn't make the conversation work.

"Not anymore, I messed that up." He looked upset.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I kissed another girl." I pulled away from him instantly. I can't believe I didn't realise he was Justin. "What's wrong?"

"I think you should go Justin."

"Stevie? You look amazing! Are you from MacDonald's? Cause I'm lovin' it" **(Thanks to vamplove218 for the pickup line :D)**

"Just leave you big headed jerk!" I walked away but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm not letting you get away that easy." He whispered into my ear, his tone scared me and sent chills down my spine, not the good kind.

Seconds later boy number 145 came up to us. "Can I cut in?" He asked, I recognised the voice as Andy Bartlett's, I had never been so glad to see him in all my life.

"Sure." Justin told him, letting go of his tight grip on my arm which had left a mark and walking away.

"Are you from Tennessee? Cause your the only ten I see." Andy flirted **(thanks again to vamplove218 who also gave me that pickup line)**

"Thanks Andy." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck when the next slow song began to play.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"It wasn't hard to hazard a guess." I told him honestly.

"Oh. So you know who I am... who are you?"

"Guess." I teased him.

"What social group would you class yourself in?" He asked, picking one of the questions off of the personality quiz.

"Losers."

"Okay, are you in any clubs?" He then asked.

"Not a club but a band."

"The Perfs?"

"No!" I said quickly.

"Hey Stevie." He then greeted me, my response making it obvious who I was.

"Hi Andy." The song ended and Andy walked away, that wasn't too terrible. I walked to the punch bowl and poured myself a drink since I could see my last date number 104 being blinded by a silver dress as he danced with Kacey.

* * *

Zander's POV

My eyes hurt and I couldn't see a thing, why did Kacey have to wear such a bright dress? Yes, I knew it was Kacey, what other girl would wear such a bold dress choice, though I hadn't told her I knew and she had no idea who I was. The song was nearly over and then I could find the last girl I had to dance with, number 34, since I had already danced with a crazed Dahlia who realised it was me by the smell of my cologne, that girl is obsessed. I decided to speak to Kacey.

"Hey Kacey..." I started and she looked up surprised. "Do you know who girl number 34 is?" I think she then realised who I was by the sound of my voice.

"Zander?" I nodded "Stevie is number 34." She told me, thank God I didn't have to dance with another fan girl. the song ended and I walked over to wear Stevie stood, she looked amazing!

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I asked her, giving her the elevator eyes.

"No but keep talking like that and it will hurt when I punch you in the face." She fought. This would be interesting.

"Sorry Baby." I took her hand and lead her back to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck and I placed mine lightly on her hips. "You got a boyfriend, beautiful?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you want one?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows which made her laugh slightly.

"No."

"Ouch, that hurt me." I said, winking. She laughed again. "All jokes aside, you really are drop dead gorgeous, any guy would be lucky to have you." I told her, not a single word was a lie.

"Thanks." She smiled and started to bite her lip, now was my chance to ask her.

"Why do you bite your lip?"

"If I'm nervous or flattered it kinda just happens." She admitted.

"Which one of those is it right now?" I asked, referring to the teeth marks she was leaving in her bottom lip.

"A bit of both." We smiled at each other and I leant forward, not knowing what came over me but liking the feeling, this time our lips met and we kissed passionately for the rest of the song, not pulling apart until we heard the song change. "I should go." She said awkwardly, leaving me alone on the dance floor and going back to her punch, the best thing was... not only was she wearing my hat but my tie was the same deep red colour as her dress, we matched.


	5. Texting

**A/N - Bonjour you little beauties. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story and has continued to read on. I really appreciate it and thanks to all the reviewers. I am still accepting pickup lines so shout in any good ones.**

**Response to reviews:**

_**vamplove218: **_**I was never into Cinderella when I was younger, I was more of a Marvel Comics and Beauty and the Beast kinda girl, I ****_didn't_**** want Zander to know about Stevie either but I didn't know how else to play it. Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it! :)**

**_DreamStar77: _****Thanks, glad you like it. Those pick up lines are all awesome, I will make sure to use them somewhere, thank you! :P **

**Read on dear Zevians!**

* * *

Stevie's POV

I can't believe I kissed him! I didn't even know his name! Who the hell was he? I don't know what came over me but I liked it, there was just something about him that made we swoon, I wanted to know who he was so I could see him again. Didn't Kacey dance with him? Maybe she knew who he was, I decided to ask her later since right now she was getting quite close to Dean as she danced with him, I wouldn't want to disturb that.

As for Justin, I was honestly a bit scared, the look in his eyes told me he wasn't going to let me go very easily, I had a feeling that if Andy hadn't have came when he did... things would have become much worse, fast! I decided to put that to the back of my mind, hopefully I was just reading into it too much.

I was still stood, punch in hand, away from the dance floor, not brave enough to set foot under the bright lights. Looking around I couldn't see my un-named Romeo, in fact, the only thing that caught my eye was Kacey's dress, and not for good reasons. I knelt down and reached into my right combat boot to retrieve my phone which I had put down there for safe keeping, I really didn't want to bring a purse. I whipped through my contacts until I reached Nelson, clicking on his name I sent him a text.

**(Text messages: ****_Stevie, _**_Nelson_**)**

_**Hey Nelly, Where are you? I'm lonely.**_

_with Kev near the door._

**_Meet me by the punch bowl and bring Kevin, I'm wearing dark red._**

_On our way now, seriously? That was you looking hot while dancing with Zander?_

**_Zander?_**

_Yeah, his tie is the same colour as your dress, your wearing his hat right? He was dancing with you earlier, from where we were standing it looked like you 2 kissed ;)_

**_THAT WAS ZANDER?! _**

_You didn't know?_

**_No I didn't thanks for letting me know._**

I can't believe I kissed Zander! What was I going to do?


End file.
